Truly Madly Deeply
by N30 is the On3 f0r M3
Summary: Neo reflects on his love for Trinity. He has a conversation with Morpheus one night. [You definately do not see many love stories from the Matrix!]


Title: Restless Contemplations  
  
Characters: Neo and Trinity  
  
Summary: Neo's up late one night, thinking about his and Trinity's relationship. Author's Note: I do not own The Matrix, any of its characters, or anything else. I'd love to be able to pack Mr. Anderson up in a box and claim him as mine, but unfortunately I can't. Damn copyright.  
  
Even as she sleeps in my arms, I feel like I'm not good enough for her.  
  
Sure, I'm supposed to be "The One"...But is that working for her?  
  
What if she's tired of me being prophesized? What if she gets tired of my common dances with death? What if she gets tired of the fighting?  
  
Could I live without her warm body curled up to mine in the steel walled room I call my own? Could I live without having one of her oh-so-rare smiles reserved for me?  
  
Could I live without knowing she's there by my side?  
  
I make a move to climb out of bed and I look down to see her eyelids flutter sleepily. A glimpse of those amazing pools of green and I'm winded. I can barely move as I concentrate on her face. She seems so angelic, so childlike as she sleeps.  
  
For a moment, it looks as if nothing can move me, but I finally force myself to stand. Even as I do, I wonder what could happen while I'm not there.  
  
I start to grin, knowing that less than three months before, I wouldn't believe these feelings were possible. I never knew real love before her. Before Trinity.  
  
I stretch and yawn soundlessly and walk to the door. I run a hand through my tousled black locks and remember I have no clothes on.  
  
I mumble a few curses as justification for my task of dressing. One leg through my trousers, and already my eyes are back on her.  
  
"She is an amazing woman." I say to my mind. She can be a determined genius, a tough warrior, a gentle lover, and a great friend. There seems to be no end to my wonderment of her. Every time she floors me, I learn something new.  
  
I'm back at the door and creep out slowly, watching Trinity turn and snuggle into the warm spot where I had been. I head for the kitchen and jump a bit when I see Morpheus sitting silently.  
  
"Hello Neo." He says in a tired tone and my Trinity-engulfed mind remembers those were the first words she ever spoke to me.  
  
After a short pause, I nod and sit next to him on the long table. "Can't sleep either?" I ask quietly, sparking conversation.  
  
He shakes his head slowly, his eyes troubled. "So much to do before the prophecy is fulfilled. I do not know where to begin."  
  
I feel a weight on my shoulders that had yet to be listed. "On the bright side, the fate of mankind is not resting on you, Morpheus. I can't help but think you made a very serious mistake.  
  
I know his eyes are on me as he speaks and I turn my head. "Neo...If you're not The One, then why are you still here?"  
  
He's referring to my death and resurrection in the Matrix not long before. "Good point." I allow a small smile.  
  
He continues slowly, making his point strongly. "If you're not The One, then how can you fight like you do? How can you stop bullets?"  
  
I shrug and grin again. "Luck."  
  
Something surfaces in my mind, and I voice it uncertainly, "If I'm not The One...Then why..."  
  
"Does Trinity love you?" Morpheus finishes where I left off with a reassuring voice.  
  
"Yes." My head turns. "She told me the Oracle told her that she would fall in love with me."  
  
"So she did. Trinity was very insistent on the search for you, Neo. She wanted to see the man she was going to be with." Morpheus smiles widely, and speaks in an amused tone. "From the looks of it, I think it worked out nicely."  
  
"How can one man love a woman so much?" I ask as he stands to leave.  
  
"When something is meant to be, Neo...Nothing can stop or hinder it. Not even death. She feels the same for you, or you would not be here now. The love between you is what brought you back." The tone in his voice made me believe he was right.  
  
"Very interesting emotion, love." I rise from my seat also, and begin the walk back to Trinity when Morpheus stops me.  
  
"Neo...When you see such a strong and powerful man so blindsided and taken away with such a childish emotion...It gives other men hope. They realize you're only human." He gives me a warm smile, making me smile in return. "Stay human Neo."  
  
The conversation is ended as he turns, and I do the same, longing for her warmth around me once more.  
  
After discarding my clothes, I slide between the blankets and shift her into my arms. My movement stirs her and she wakes, blinking groggily.  
  
"Neo...Are you okay?" her voice is worried and I nod as I lean down to kiss her.  
  
"I'm fine Trinity. I'm fine because of you." My lips meet hers once more and we are both awake, giving into the tingling sensation streaming though our bodies.  
  
"Never leave me..."I whisper in a hopeless voice, as she breathes heavily next to me.  
  
"I promise Neo." She smiles as she kisses my face. "Not even death can take me from you."  
  
"Nothing can." I agree and hold her gently, but securely in my arms. "I'll be here forever next to you." I look deep into her amazing eyes and fall in love all over again.  
  
She smiles wider, and clings to me, leaving us to fall asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
